Personal Exile
by m4x70r
Summary: A man goes into hiding, away from the eyes of the Empire or Rebellion. Short Story


Personal Exile.

I awoke inside the cramped quarters I had been assigned to earlier. Last week I booked passage to the Sanctuary System of Chronos. Hidden deep inside the Galactic core, surrounded by the mysterious Nebula of black holes called the Maw Cluster, Chronos is one of the most difficult planets to reach. The trip would cost me a lot, because I had to hire one of the few mercenaries that know the correct path, and with that limited of sources, he could charge whatever he wanted. People might question why anyone would need to go to this planet, but for someone like me, it fits my needs precisely, I needed to getaway. I have grown tired of the outside universe, the constant pollitical wars, the actual wars like the one between the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire. I had been part of it for too long, now, I wanted to settle down and fade away.

Traveling through normal space is not as slow as it once was thousands of years ago during the Old Republics rule, but in comparison to Hyperspace, Sub-Light speeds seemed to take forever at such long distances. Since the Maw Cluster is nothing but a huge hole in the universe, and the galactic core is basically a huge spherical mass, you must navigate your way through carefully, and slowly, eliminating the option of hyperspace. Interference from both the Core and the Maw would prevent my transport from spotting anyone waiting to trap us, or anyone following from behind. Not that it mattered entirely, I wasn't that high on any hitlist.

"We're coming up on the Chronos Nebula Blanket." The pilot said through the intercom in my room.

I got up and exited my quarters, walking down the short passageway to the control deck, my boots clacking on the metal floor grid. As I entered the cockpit the sight of the Chrons Nebula Blanket blew me away. A huge resonance anomaly of condensed gasses from both Chronos itself, and it's systems Star, the Nebula Blanket was a large cloud formation surrounding the Chrons system. The twisting gasses are constantly being swirled about by the gravitational pull of the Galactic Core and the Maw Cluster, creating what looks like a chaotic storm, but what is really only a minor squall.

"How long until we reach Chronos?" I humbly asked my escort.

"Not long, Chronos is on the nearest side of it's orbital range, it should be just beyond the Blanket." The pilot answered.

I had done much research of hidden planets before choosing an appropriate hiding place. Chronos is probably the most useless planet in the entire galaxy, not even Tatoonie compares. Hidden so far from the traffic of interstellar life, Chronos is inhabited only by a few million residents, all of which are seeking an isolated environment to make their life in. Very few cities exist on the surface, and there is only one space station in orbit designed for incoming traffic relay.

"We have you on our screens now, please identify." A voice spoke through the com.

"They can detect us?" I asked.

"Of course they can, you're not the only one trying to hide out here, most of the people here would like to know before someone comes looking for them." My pilot said, hitting the com button he identified his ship, "This is the personal transport '_Gallant Drift, _I have a paying passenger seeking refuge on Chronos."

As we came through the Nebula Blanket, a minor fleet of attack vessels scattered in a triangular pattern waited for us on the other side.

"They're just going to scan us, make sure we only got two people on board. No worries, you'll be at your new home shortly." The pilot said, I sure wish I knew his name, but he insisted on keeping our relationship as much 'no name' as possible.

After a short decent from space, the ship touched down on a makeshift landing pad outside a large Command Center, from the looks of it, I'd say it was at least a couple hundred years old. Battered hull plating, obviously stripped from space bearing vessels, were welded onto the outer surface. I paid my passage fee to my transport pilot, it was hard for me. I had promised the ownership of my former vessel in exchange for passage here. I had wished he would be willing to sell me the correct path, but it was kept secret from everyone, and he had said that he would be killed if they found out he had given out the information. I said my farewell and watched as he lifted off and headed back into the atmosphere. I was home.

"Welcome to Chronos," a man behind me said, I turned to see him, "I am minister Graden, please come with me."

He was well dressed, wearing a black cape and what appeared to me as an old Republic Generals uniform. He led me off of the landing pad and past a row of matinence droids. Surrounding the Command center were farms and small colony shelters, making the Command Center look somewhat like an ancient Fortress with the village on all sides. In the distance I could see the tops of buildings off near a forest, and behind them were some mountains. The planet was lush and very pleasant, the soil was fertile almost everywhere on the surface, excluding the ice caps at the poles of course.

Minister Graden lead me into the Command Center, outside the entrance were guards wearing pieces from Storm Trooper uniforms each with unique blasters in hand. Inside, the command center was nothing more than a town hall. People walked about, some with droids, others I could see were trying to barter with one another. So far I have seen mostly older male humans, and a few alien species, but not really any women. How can I have chosen this place, no women, man I must of overlooked that detail when I was searching.

"This is our primary landing city, we do not allow ships to land at any other place on the surface," Graden began, "we don't like the details of our planet to leak to the outside galaxy. Here it is simple, everyone does their part, and in return, they are left in peace. You, like the others who have come here looking for shelter, will be given a home, and some land. We will encourage you to select a position you have some experience in, for example, if you can repair stuff, then you can be a repairman in one of our cities. Others however, have chosen a more secluded life, living by themselves in the forests and plains, farming for themselves, this is also a choice for you. Everyone though must provide a percentage of their growth to the central government, so that we can continue you protect you. This can be a very fulfilling place to live."

I sat and took in the information, and as Graden went on about the rules and limitations to life on Chronos, I sat silently and listened. After about 15 minutes or so of explaining, he took me back outside to a speeder transport.

"This transport will take you to the town of Feriess, on the far side of that forest to the east." Graden explained. "Enjoy your stay, and may you have a prosperous life here on Chronos."

With that, Graden turned around and headed back to the Command Center. I turned towards the speeder, a driver was inside, but I could not identify any features. I opened the door and clamored in.

"Hello there," a female voice said ,"I am Desseri."

I looked her up and down, she was stunning, extremely beautiful and well built. She spoke with a confidence I have not heard in a long time.

"Hello to you," I said, "My name is Dash, Dash Rendarr."


End file.
